As technology related to ballpoint pens that enable tilting of the ballpoint pen tip of a ballpoint pen, ballpoint pens such as those described in Patent Document 1 are known in which an elastic body is interposed between a shaft body and a tip member, such that the ballpoint pen tip is tilted by flexing of the elastic body according to the force during writing.